


Movement

by sheriffdeputy



Series: Would That I [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffdeputy/pseuds/sheriffdeputy
Summary: A difficult Crucible match with Saint-14 sticks with you badly, but after a night in the City, he reassures you in the privacy of your apartment.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader
Series: Would That I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654030
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was writing Crucible matches with Saint and I wanted to as well! Sue me! I'm not super sure if I should add other tags but just be warned for descriptions of violence in the beginning and sex at the end. Enjoy!

After weeks of begging and bargaining, you'd finally convinced Shaxx to let Saint into the Crucible with you for Crimson Doubles, but you should've known he wouldn't make it easy for the two of you. Your opponents, a hunter and titan duo, had been at the top of the leader board for two months straight in the competitive scene, decorated with the most powerful armor and weapons Shaxx had to offer. They knew the Crucible better than everyone but Shaxx. It was nerve-wracking at first, and you almost wanted to back out, but Saint had been so ecstatic when you told him you'd be able to compete, you knew you had to do this.

The match had been going so well. Saint boasted a twenty person killstreak across four whole rounds now, and you were amazed by the way he could control a battlefield. He striked with such confidence, unafraid of getting up close and personal with his cherished Perfect Paradox. While he focused on challenging the Titan more, you were in charge of challenging the hunter. They were shifty, using sneaky and quick movements to throw you off. It worked majority of the time, and when you and Saint would run out of revives, it was entirely your fault. You've killed Gods, tore down armies, how was one hunter causing you so much trouble? They won most encounters, but you were catching on to their tricks, and when they switched tactics, you were quick in countering them.

Saint's skills made up more than enough for your blunders as well. Whenever you did well, he'd sing your praises, and you'd thank him embarrassedly, blushing under your helmet. He was so supportive no matter what, it was overwhelming at times. You made sure to congratulate him just as much, trading brief touches between matches and encounters.

In one close tussle, you can see Saint struggling against the Titan's aggressive approach. With the Hunter down, you move in to help him with his opponent. He's able to get the Titan to stagger backwards towards you, and you jump at the opportunity. They hear your grenade a second too late, and as you toss it at their feet, they're overtaken by fire, falling to the floor consumed by the heat. You do a small fist pump, and look up to wave at Saint happily.

He's distracted for the split second you wave at him, and you barely spot the glint of a sniper rifle in the distance. You try to warn him, throwing your hand up and rushing towards him to try and tackle him out of the way, but the now respawned Hunter is faster. You watch in horror as an arc shot pierces through Saint's chest. It manages to tear it's way from the back of his chest piece, through the intricate wiring of his chassis, and then through the front of his chest piece. Coolant splatters across your helmet and fingers as you raise your arm to block out the flash of arc. It's hot like blood, and you suppose it _is_ blood in some sense. He drops to his knees in front of you lifelessly, his body still twitching periodically from the electricity.

You feel your throat constrict as you stare at his body with wide eyes. This is the first time you've seen him die in all your time together. Your chest feels like it could burst from how fast your heart starts to beat. Your hands shake slightly, and your mouth feels uncomfortably dry.

 _Move!_ Your ghost warns you suddenly through your helmet, and you're too shocked to do anything but follow the command.

Another bullet hits the dirt behind you. You raise your own rifle in retaliation, lining your shot up to challenge the other sniper from across the battlefield. Its their last life, one more kill and the game was yours.

You feel the Crucible shift away. It's suddenly less of an exercise. In the back of your mind, it's no longer a game at all, and you clench your jaw as you stare down the sights. It's not the Crucible arena anymore.

It's Saint jerking forward as the bullet strikes. It's the way he freezes as the pain processes. It's the way his head snaps up to look at you after he sees the fatal wound. It's the way pieces of him are thrown at you as the bullet kicks though him.

You take a deep breath and match your aim with that of the sniper's, their sights already lined up with yours.

It's not for glory. It's not for glimmer. It's not for the citizens you're sure are crowded around the T.V. to see the Hero of the Red War avenge the Kellbreaker. None of that matters as you challenge the enemy now.

The hunter is a quick shot, clearly. But you're quicker.

When their head is thrown back and you watch their helmet crack into pieces, it's for Saint.

The game is won, and Shaxx's voice booms so loudly through your helmet it knocks you out of your daze.

"A FANTASTIC DISPLAY BY OUR BELOVED GUARDIAN AND SAINT-14! BRILLIANT!" He sings your praises and you laugh nervously, waving at the cameras around the arena.

You yelp as you feel Saint spin you around so he can take you up in his arms, shaking you back and forth excitedly.

"Guardian! That was amazing!" He tosses you up sightly and laughs when you yell again, catching you by your waist again.

You lean down to knock your helmet against his like you knew he liked. "You did most of the work, big guy."

He laughs when you clack your helmets together, nudging his helm against yours in turn, careful not to hit too hard. You enjoy the sound of his laugh and appreciate the feeling of his hands on your waist as you look down at him. It grounds you, even as you stare down at his chest for a moment. The celebration is enough for you to let go of the memory of Saint's lifeless body, if only for a little.

You go out to eat in the City that night, high-fiving Crucible fans and giggling as Saint attracts a small entourage of children that hang off of him and sing him 'the itsy bitsy spider.' He sings along with them dramatically to make them laugh, swinging his arms and kicking his legs out a bit further than necessary for the kids to hold onto him excitedly. You help him pluck them off when you reach the restaurant. A few of them give him accolades as he crouches to wish them farewell. One little girl beckons for him to lean closer and kisses the dent on his helm before rushing off to follow the group of kids heading down the street. You cover your mouth and let out a low _awww_ as you watch her skip away, Saint looking up at you with a heartfelt gasp.

He stands and brushes off his knee pads before opening the door for you with a small bow of his head. You pat his chest as a thank you, but you hesitate in the doorway for a second with your palm flat against his chassis. He notices the way you stop confusedly, but you shake away the look on your face quickly enough that he doesn't have time to question it.

Since you landed the final shot, Saint let you choose the restaurant, although he would've been fine with absolutely anything, really. The City food had improved substantially since the Dark Age, so he didn't mind at all when you chose a simple ramen shop. You were a regular, apparently, seeing as the cook asked if you'd be having the usual as he wiped down the counter. With a small nod from you, and a gesture for him to prepare two bowls, he sets off into the kitchen. You gesture for Saint to take a seat at the bar with you. The shop is mostly empty except for a few patrons tucked away in booths towards the back of the shop.

"I come here all the time. It's family owned. I've only been here five years, but the business goes back pretty far from what the chef has told me." You click your helmet off and your Ghost transmats it away. Saint can see how contemplative you look suddenly. "They even survived the war."

He places his hand over the one you'd set down on the counter in an attempt to stop you from getting too caught up in your thoughts. "They are a strong family it seems. Let us celebrate our successes together!"

It seems to work, and you nod at him with a smile as he moves his hand away to click off his own helmet, setting it beside himself on the counter. He moves to thread his fingers with yours right after though, and you lean in closer to him to touch your shoulder with his.

The food comes out quickly and Saint takes a deep breath to appreciate the smell before thanking the chef eagerly. He struggles with the chopsticks a little, but with some help from you, he gets the hang of it.

"You're a natural," you tease.

He chuckles. "I learned from the best."

Saint praises you for your taste, and you thank him proudly. Once you've both finished your bowls, the chef slides the check over to you. Being as chivalrous as he is, Saint offers to pay, but you figure he's probably tight on glimmer all things considered, so you pay instead, leaving a healthy tip for the shop. Saint slips his helmet on again and offers you his elbow as you head back out into the night.

The City is lit up with lanterns, and you admire Saint while he admires the beautiful City he'd worked so hard to cultivate. He appreciates so many of the little things scattered about the streets. He holds out his palm to catch cherry blossoms that are blown off their branches by the light breeze. He watches the pigeons hop across the street, and takes a deep breath in the market place to appreciate the spices and street food. You lead him through the streets to the Tower, heading up to your apartment overlooking the Bazaar.

It must be the left over adrenaline, because the second you get the door closed, Saint-14 scoops you up in his arms again, bracing his hands under your thighs as you transmat your armor away. He nudges his head against your throat as you wrap your legs around his waist and bunch your fists in the back of his undersuit. He sings your praises in a low rumbling voice, occasionally rambling in Russian as he carries you into the bedroom and lays you on the bed gently.

His hands run up your stomach as he whispers to you, and you run your hands over him in turn. When one of your palms reach his chest though, you freeze completely.

You get a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach as your thoughts pull you away from the bed and back to the Crucible arena. You can see the way Saint's body was thrown forward so clearly. You can feel the coolant splattered across your helmet. You can smell the pungent scent of singed metal. It's all so vivid and consuming. You can't get it out of your head. You can't think about anything but Saint's lifeless body slumped in front of you. It makes your throat constrict again, and you swear you can feel the wound itself under your hand.

The feeling of Saint's knuckles brushing against your cheek jolts you back to reality. You stare up at him owlishly, your hand twitching against his chest in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" His voice is so soft as he leans away from you, worried he's overstepped a boundary somehow.

You're quiet for a long time, struggling to get anything past your tight throat. "You died. Right at the end of the match, you died."

Saint looks down at you confused. You continue with a shuddered breath.

"I've...I've never seen you die before." You swallow around something akin to fear, you think.

Saint leans back in to press his forehead to yours, holding himself on one elbow so he can cup his hand over the one you have settled against his chest.

Your voice cracks slightly. "It was a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

"I am here, Guardian," he murmurs to you. "Safe and sound."

"I hated it. I shouldn't have distracted you."

"It is all training, my love," he says.

"I'm sorry. I know it's just a part of our jobs, but..." You have to take a deep breath staring at his chest. "I just love you so much. I hated seeing you hurt like that."

"Do not apologize. You are not weak for feeling that way, Guardian. I felt similarly to watching you die as well."

You let out a sad laugh. "That was a lot of times."

"And each was as heartbreaking as the last. I fought as hard as I did for you. I wanted to keep you safe." He kisses you softly. "And I will continue to do so, with every breath. I will fight for you. I will die for you. And I will come back to you."

You pull him down towards you fully with an emotional sigh to give him a long kiss, sliding your other hand down to cup his sex mod. He groans at your touch, twitching his hips forward slightly before you hook a leg around his waist to roll over. He lets you push him into the bed, his hands rushing to your waist as you grind down into him and zip down the front of your undersuit. You zip the suit down to his hips, leaning over again to kiss him when you finally pull his mod out. It's heavy in your grip, and you shudder as you stroke your hand up and down the silicone.

He's so much more sensitive than you had originally expected the first time you'd made love, but you relished in the way he threw his head back and thrusted his hips up, desperate for your touch.

You pant against his throat, grinding against his thigh. "I love you."

He moans openly as you twist your hand, circling your palm over the head of his mod. His whole body jumps when he feels you concentrate a small amount of solar light into your hand. He can barely hold on at this point, but he manages to clench his jaw and lift his thigh to give you a better angle to grind against. You double your efforts in moving your hips back and forth against his leg, your grip tensing around him for a second at the sensation. He can't help the choked sound he makes.

He groans out your name, the tips of his fingers running down your back and sending a chill of void all the way down your spine. You whimper at the feeling.

"I love you so, so much." You echoe your words from earlier, and stroke him even faster, twisting your wrist and changing how hard you grip him periodically.

It's too much, he can't take much more. Your words affect him in a way he can barely process.

"I love you," he answers, his voice seemingly hoarse as his voice module is overcome with static. He stutterd your name in warning soon after.

"Come for me, Saint," you moan against his throat and rub your thumb over the head of his mod.

That's all it takes. He snaps his head forward to bury in your shoulder, groaning as he feels his sex mod send waves of pleasure throughout his whole body. He thrusts his hips up to chase the sensation, and you stroke him throughout his orgasm until it borders on overstimulation.

He feels completely spent, but you still haven't finished. With his hands still on your hips, he angles his leg up further, moving it back and forth and pushing you down against him further with his hands on your hips. You gasp and lean backwards as your hips move in quick thrusts against him. He follows you closely, pulling himself up to press his mouth to your chest.

"You are incredible. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," he whispers against your skin, and you shudder.

"Saint--" You moan and throw your head back.

"I am here. Finish, my love."

And you do, with one final thrust of your hips, you're sent fully over the edge, and you tilt your head back even further with tears in your eyes. You can't believe how lucky you are. How incredibly thankful and amazed you are to be here with him, to share these moments of weakness and pleasure with him. He tilts your head down by your chin and wipes the tears away with his thumb before sliding his hand down to grip your throat lightly. It's nowhere near enough pressure to cut off your breathing, but you know he has the strength to if he truly wanted, and that fact alone makes you sigh out his name.

Your hips finally halt fully, and you pull his hand away from your throat to kiss his each of his fingers.

"I love you," you say it again. You don't think you'll ever be able to say it enough. It's impossible to measure how much you adore him with words alone.

Saint rolls over to pull you down next to him in bed. He wraps his arms around you, one over your waist, and one under your side to rub slow circles over your back. He hums as he brings you closer to him.

"I love you. I am here, my love." He repeats himself too, kissing your forehead one last time.

He pulls the covers up over you both and you appreciate the way his heat warms up the entire bed. Your hands find their way over to him in the dark, and when your hands are comfortably splayed over his chest, you let yourself drift to sleep, so in love it sinks into every part of your being, and you can feel his light intertwined with yours in a way you can't describe. It doesn't really matter to you though, all you care about is that you're here, and that Saint is right here beside you.


	2. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after with Saint-14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just porn, so enjoy!

When you wake up the next morning, your head is resting against Saint's chest while he sleeps, and you nuzzle against him in an attempt to get even closer to the warm titan. The motion wakes him up with a small breath, and you frown a little guiltily.

Once he's awake enough, Saint grunts and wraps his arms around your waist to roll you over him. Your suit is still zipped down from last night, and when your bare chest touches his, you shiver slightly. It's a pleasant feeling first thing in the morning.

Pressing your ear to his chest, you focus on the low whirring and occasional clicks you can hear beneath the metal. There's a few dents and scratches littered over his torso. Old battle scars that hadn't healed right. Had you never met Saint personally, you would've thought the man indestructible, but in these quiet moments, you count yourself lucky to be able to admire the hidden wounds. It seems like Saint enjoyed the attention too anyways.

You turn your head after a while and gently kiss his left pectoral plate, smiling when he grumbles something sleepily and you can hear a fan pick up in his chassis.

"Good morning, my dear," Saint mumbles to you.

"Morning," you reply.

"Did you sleep well?"

You hum. "Definitely better than usual."

Saint chuckles and pets your hair for you to look up at him. With one loving gaze, you reach your hand for his cheek and lean up to give him a long kiss. It starts as a series of chaste kisses, but as your hands start to wander over him, it deepens and drags on.

When his hands ghost over your ribs, you hiss, and Saint perks up in concern immediately.

"I'm okay, just sore still," you say. "Help me out of this."

He hums in understanding, and leans down to kiss you again, his hands moving to gently slide your undersuit off your shoulders. The upper half of the suit pools at your waist, and Saint is able to fully admire your chest. He moves his hands to help you slip off the rest of the suit, but you grab his wrist when he brushes over your navel.

"Hold on," you whisper. "Let me help you first. You won us that game yesterday."

Saint grunts as you hoist him up by the open collar of his own undersuit, rolling his shoulders out of it when you pull at the sleeves. "You fired the last shot."

You shimmy down his torso with a small laugh. "After _you_ did everything else." You kiss an exposed piece of Saint's hip and smile when you see his torso flex in response. "Lift your hips."

Saint doesn't argue, shifting himself so you can pull the rest of his suit off and toss it away. You pat his thighs for him to open then further, and when your head is settled between his legs, you give him a slow once-over that makes him shudder. His hands ball sightly in the sheets when you move to touch him again. One hand splays over his thigh, and you take his mod into your other hand to stroke him gently. You kiss a dent on the inside of his thigh and smirk as the plate jumps slightly.

"You have to tell me where you got this one." You murmur into his thigh.

He groans softly. "Perhaps later."

"I'll hold you to that." You lean up sightly to loom over his crotch, and then look up at him with hooded eyes before sinking back down.

"Guardian, ah--" Saint's head lolls to the side as you wrap your lips around the head of his sex mod.

There's no real taste to him, it's a simple silicone mod after all, smooth, but stiff, and big enough that you have to work your way up to swallowing it fully. You shiver as you bob your head up and down, occasionally pulling off of him to lick a stripe from the base of his dick all the way up to the head to place a small kiss on it. You revel in the grunts and groans you're able to pull from him as you work.

He's trying so hard not to squeeze his thighs together and hurt you. You can feel his restraint in how tightly the wires peaking from under his body plates are tensed, and you can hear it in the way his grunts devolve into groans, and then full moans. You commemorate his efforts by pressing your palms flat against his inner thighs to send a wave of solar light through each limb. His composure slips with a surprised groan and he narrowly clenches his powerful thighs around your head. You hum out a laugh around his dick and rub your hands down his legs apologetically. He knows you're not really sorry, but he's too focused on the way your tongue circles over his mod and presses flat against the bottom of his shaft to dwell on it.

"Love," He grunts out, his hand trembling above you, like he wants to grab your hair.

You moan in response, grabbing his hand and pulling it down to the crown of your head. He grips your hair with a groan, but he doesn't pull on it, giving you full control over the pace. He was so considerate, even on the receiving end of things, and even with how close he clearly was. You relax your jaw with a deep breath and take him further into your mouth, until your nose is pressed against his navel. You swallow around his length and cherish the deep moan he gives you while his grip on your hair tightens for a second.

Saint chokes out your name, and you hum long and deep around his mod in response. With a sudden buck of his hips, Saint cums, shaking as you suck him though the orgasm. You pull off of him when his hand leaves your hair, and give the head of his dick a final small kiss.

You try to crawl back up onto him, but your body protests. The lingering exhaustion and soreness from yesterday makes it difficult for you to hoist yourself up on your legs, and Saint notices the way you wince as you desperately try to climb up into his lap.

He stops you by your shoulders and you look up at him, worried you might've done something wrong. Saint shifts towards you to give you a reassuring kiss.

He hooks his arms under yours and leans down to whisper to you. "Let me take care of you."

You hesitate at first, having wanted to ride him, but you nod after a short pause, and move forward to straddle him. Saint rolls the two of you over so he can loom over you instead, pressing his forehead to yours. He gives you a quick kiss and laughs when you try to deepen it, leaning up to reach into your bedside table for the bottle of lube you kept tucked away.

He tugs the remainder of your undersuit down your thighs and admires you for a moment. The attention makes you slightly self conscious, and you turn your head to the side to watch a particularly interesting speck on the wall. Saint notices, and cups your cheek to turn your face back towards him.

"You are gorgeous," he says. It makes you shiver slightly.

He pops open the bottle and generously coats two of his fingers before looking down at you expectantly. You nod your head up at him in consent, and shift your thighs open a little wider. Saint moves in, pressing one finger into you slowly.

Your breath hitches, and you tilt your head back with a sigh as he pumps it into you.

"More," you pant.

Saint lets out a low groan in response, pressing the second lubed finger into you. He curls his fingers as he fucks you with them, and your whole body jumps when he finds a sensitive bundle of nerves. He hums at your reaction, and presses the pads of his fingers against it gently. You choke out a few moans to praise him, whispering for him to move faster, to arch his fingers further, to go deeper. He doesn't comply though, instead leaving gentle kisses over your neck and chest as you devolve into a begging mess on his fingers. 

His dick is hard against your thigh again already, but he's so patient as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. You start to get desperate, and in an attempt to speed things up, you grab his wrist to try and thrust onto his fingers. Saint immediately moves his other hand to hold you down by your abdomen so you can't move your hips, and you let out a needy sound that makes him shudder.

"Saint." Your voice is so shaky, and you look up at him with begging eyes.

You're a sight to behold to Saint, and he groans as his gaze roams over you. Your voice breaks him, and with one more deep thrust, he makes a scissoring motion with his fingers to spread you open further, then pulls away from you entirely to grab the lube again. When you try to follow him up, your abdomen clenches painfully, and you opt to hold yourself up as far as you can on just your elbows, at least to be able to see Saint pour lube into his hand and stroke himself with a few quiet grunts.

Finally, he settles between your thighs and rubs the head of his mod around you teasingly. You almost whimper out your frustrations again, but he doesn't tease you for long.

You arch your back with a deep sigh as he sinks into you, slow and deliberate. He stops half way down his shaft, and holds you still by your hips to keep you from rolling them forward.

"Fuck--Saint, please!" Your hands scramble to palm over his. It's close to a beg, but you don't care how desperate you look now.

He knows exactly what he's doing, chuckling lowly as he watches you squirm. Patience is one of his greatest strengths, and he takes the time to admire the view of you spread open for him, trembling occasionally as your breath hitches and you whimper at the partial stretch.

"Tell me what you need, and it is yours, darling."

You choke out a groan. "You! I need you!" Taking a deep breath, you look up at him with hooded, pleading eyes. "Please, Saint. Fuck me."

He pushes into you fully and gives you a moment to get comfortable with the stretch, giving you a flurry of kisses when you moan in relief, clenching around him before you can relax.

"M-move," you stutter, and Saint complies.

He starts off slow, alternating between a slow roll of his hips and unexpected fast and shallow thrusts. Your moans get louder as he picks up the pace, groaning in tandem with you.

You bite your knuckles to hold back a moan, but Saint notices, and quickly pulls your hand away to hold above your head.

"Let me hear you." He flicks his hips forward harder than before, and you can't stop the next moan that escapes your lips.

Saint groans in response, holding both your wrists above your head with one strong hand and digging his fingers into your hip with the other. You can't do much against his strength, but nothing in you would want to anyways. The sound of his pelvis smacking against your skin makes your face burn, and Saint's voice makes your core ache as he alternates between whispering filthy praises to you and lavishing you with loving admiration.

You turn your head over against the pillows, panting as Saint's pace doubles. He leans in close to you, giving you chaste kisses and murmuring about how beautiful you are through low groans filled with static.

Your breath hitches when he reaches a hand down to your crotch and palms at it. His hand works you over in quick motions that make you throw your head back and thrust your hips up to meet his.

"Saint," you warn him breathlessly.

Your skin burns under his touch. A mixture of void and solar light is shared between you two as Saint's palms cool your feverish skin. He pushes your hands into the sheets once more, giving you an intense look. The command is clear, and when he moves his left hand from your wrists down to your chest, you clutch at the blankets desperately in an attempt to keep your hands over your head.

Saint leans down to ghost his mouth over your right nipple, and then gently closes his mouth around it, barely pinching it between the metal. You buck up with a loud moan, and you know you can't hold on anymore.

"Fuck--close." You wrap your legs around his waist with a gasp, pulling his hips even closer to you with a gasp.

Saint grunts against your skin as you clench around him. "Beloved--" His fingers press against you in long pressured strokes while he fucks you open. When he presses the most tender kiss against your neck, you know you're done for. 

"Saint!" Your back arches, and your whole body shivers when you cum. 

You clench around his cock, and Saint moans as he fucks you through your orgasm, only chasing his own end when he's sure you're satisfied. It borders on overstimulation, and you're not able to keep your hands to yourself anymore. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him down for a deep kiss, and when you whine out his name with a small kiss, Saint's hips finally falter.

He moans your name against your lips, his hips twitching forward slightly as he cums. You can hear the fans in his body kick up and his voice is overcome with static, as if hoarse. It all sounds and feels so amazing. _He_ was so amazing.

Your mutual panting is the only sound between you for a while. Saint's mod softens in you, but he doesn't pull out right away. He leans up again to admire you limp with pleasure and shivering in post-orgasmic bliss.

"What?" Your voice is hoarse from moaning, and you sound tired.

Saint shakes his head with a chuckle. "You are incredible."

You blush and turn your head to look elsewhere. Saint laughs as he leans down to kiss at your neck again, and you run your hands down his back as he does so.

When he pulls out of you finally, you whimper at the empty feeling. "I love you," you mumble tiredly.

Saint rolls over to lay beside you, pulling you back towards him to hold you close to his chest. You kiss his chassis and rub your cheek against it as you get comfortable.

Saint kisses the top of your head, stroking your back as you fall back asleep with renewed contentment. He dozes off with you soon after, enjoying the sound and feeling of your calm breathing. The two of you enjoy the day in bed together for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering adding a third chapter where Saint gets topped but idk if anyone would be really into it like me 😳 Switch rights!

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this means absolutely nothing, I was just listening to Hozier and Movement goes so hard. I hope this is good. I love reading your comments, any feedback is appreciated! I love you and I love Saint-14.


End file.
